Fallen
by harrys-sad-fish
Summary: Jonouchi has fallen to the darkness, can Yugi save him?
1. Fallen

                                                          Fallen

                Do you know what it is like, to lose the one closest to you, to have him fall from your very own hands?  For so long I thought that I could be there for him, that I could keep him safe, but now I know that my hopes were all in vain.  What caused me to think I could do it all?  That I could be this superhero that everyone at school thought I was and still save him… save my dear friend Jonouchi.

                I, Yugi Mutou, the keeper of the great millennium puzzle and once proud owner of the forbidden one Exodia, have been reduced to nothing now… nothing but the sadness in my heart as I wallow forsakeably in my own misery of his loss.  My friends tell me to get over it, that there is nothing I could have done, but I refuse to believe that, and I will get him back for what he has done… for tearing my best friend away from me.

                Jonouchi, don't worry, I will find a way to save you, despite what they say, despite the incredible odds.  I believe in the power of our friendship.  I believe in my own indomitable spirit.  I believe I can save you, though you have fallen into the darkness.

(A/N):  So tell me, what do you think?  Should I continue this story?


	2. Embers Within

                Small steps.  Just one foot in front of the other as I slowly make my way to school.  Glancing to the side I look at the empty desk you used to sit in, and my heart fills with pain.  The others know it too, though they don't know what happened to you.  They don't know that you aren't just gone on a sick day.

                //_Do not be discouraged.//   Just hearing the voice of the other me in my mind comforts me.  He always knows what to say… what to do… how to win the day.  //_We will bring him back./_/  He continues with a heavy air of confidence in his voice.  //__Keep your chin up, and by Ra I'll find a way to bring him back!//_

                //_Yes, you will, but what can I do?  I am only a shadow that sits in the back of your mind as you do everything for me.//_

                My yami is shocked to hear this! //_Aibou_, never say that!  You are much more to me than a shadow!  Bakura may treat Ryou as only a vessel for him to travel in, but I do not agree with him.  You are my light Yugi, part of my soul, part of my very essence!  I could not live without you./_/  He smiles with confidence and confirmation, never once doubting in me. _

                //_Thank you Yami…//  I smile and hold my chin up as you said, strength already pouring into my weak limbs.  _

                The rest of the school day passes slowly by, but I forge onward with newfound strength.  As my sneakers hit the sidewalk outside the school, I walk on with determination.  Small steps.  Just one foot in front of the other as I slowly make my way to you.


	3. Beyond the darkness

Title:  Night no more

Quick Authors note: Apologies to my readers.  I was discouraged after numerous months of poor dubbing for Yami Malik's voice.  But now I have found the faith to continue writing this again! 

As I enter the school, I can't help but choke back a sob.  Once long ago, we used to enter this place together, joking and laughing, thinking about everything from the smallest little whim to what we would eat for lunch.  I never understood why you did some of the things you did, but even then you always made me smile. 

"Jonouchi…" I whisper as I take a seat, glancing at the empty desk where you once sat.  How long had I waited for you?  How many minutes had I counted on past days before you finally arrived.  You were always late, but I didn't mind.  Even so, I wished that I could tell you before it too late.  "But now I can't anymore."

Anzu came by and tried to cheer me up.  I put on a happy face for her, so that she does not worry about me.  Everyone thinks that I am ok.   Wait.  Almost everyone.

Aibou, you are suffering aren't you?  I can feel your pain as if it were my own, and I am worried about you.  Yami whispers to me.  I can feel his warmth surround me again, lending me his strength and will, and perhaps even a few duel monsters tactics.  Yugi, no matter what happens, I will always be here for you.  Any time, any day.

No sooner had he sent me these thoughts when the object which angered and confused me the most, the object of my desires and concerns, walked into the room.  With a small smile, as if to say that nothing was wrong, I said,  "You're late again."

With a small flick of his thumb across his nose he smirked, "If I wasn't then I wouldn't be me."

            Even though I knew he had fallen to the darkness, just seeing him made my soul feel like a beautiful carnation in bloom.  The carnation would be pink, tinged at the ends with red for the passion I felt in my heart.  The passion to save him from the darkness.


End file.
